Melissa Adams
Melissa Jayne Adams (born January 12, 1986) is an iFame singer. Her debut album "Northern Direction" made an explosion onto the music scene, making Melissa a force to be reckoned with. In less than one year, Melissa has scored herself a top 10 album, and two top 10 singles. Early Life Childhood Melissa Jayne Adams was born on January 12, 1986 in Ontario, Canada. She is the only child of Daniel and Diane Adams. Jude's younger years were very much normal while she was growing up. She lived in Ontario for about three years, until her family made the decision to move to Vancouver. Jude and her sister believed the move was for a better lifestyle, while the truth was much different. At the age of 12, Jude, her sister and the rest of her family discovered a new addition to their family. Her mother Paula's son Jared Lee-Harrison Jared Lee came into the picture. Jared had been living with Paula's first husband. However, when Jared's father died, he moved from the Quebec to Vancouver to try to have a life with the other family he had. A year later, destruction hit the Harrison clan again. Jude's mother, Paula, filed for divorce, from her husband, George, after 17 years of marriage. It was revealed the George had an affair on Paula. Jude, her sister, and even their half-brother Jared decided to stay and live with their father. Since then, Paula married her lawyer and is living in Ontario. Her father George, ended his cheating relationship just two months after his ex-wife moved back to Ontario. He is currently still single. Music Career 2004-2007: Pre-iFame Years Since the age of seven, Jude has always had a passion for music. Since she first put her hands on a guitar, she knew music was gonna be her career. She could never put down her pen, paper or guitar. By the age of 11, Jude had written about 500 songs, filling about 10 notebooks or more. At the age of 12, Jude signed with Tybo Management to help jump start her music career. She headed into small independent recording studios to record demos. The music was described as being very bubblegum pop. Two albums were recorded. Each album featured ten songs. In 2006, Jude haulted the production on the demo discs. She demanded her management take more contrl of her career by letting her expand in the type of music she was producing. The management declined. In October 2007, Jude fired her management, exclaiming she was "ready to be taken more seriously than she was." This would start the beginning of the true Jude Harrison. 2007-2008: iFame, Uplugged EP, and Unsweet Sixteen In June 2007, Jude Harrison began restarting her music career. Her music style had changed. To put her past music behind her, she locked up her bubblegum pop demos CDs and began her new musical life. She once again began shopping for management companies to help manage her career. In July, her big break would come true. In July 2007, Jude signed with manager Scott Larson, and hired management company Azzo Management. In late July, Jude made her way onto the iFame Unibe scene. She announced her plans to sign with a label and release her debut album by the end of the year. In August she got her wish. Jude signed with sub-Harper Records label Insomnia Records. Two weeks later, Jude released her first EP, her MTV unplugged concert called "Unplugged EP." The EP debuted at #3 and had one single. The song "(Over Me)Hell Is Coming" made it to the #2 position on the Billboard Top 50. In the fall of 2007, Jude fired her management company after two hospital visits, brought on by over-promotion. Two weeks later, she signed with new management company The Firm. Production on her first album, would soon be spun in full speed ahead. Jude brought on Tom Quincy as main producer, and label owner Jamie Lee as co-producer to help out first time producer Quincy for the album. By the end of 2007, Jude would complete her debut album and would soon sky rocket off to be a major rockstar success. In November, Jude announced that she had completed work on her debut album. On December 10, six days after her sixteenth birthday, "Unsweet Sixteen" was released. The album debuted at #1 on the Billboard Album Charts. The album's first single "Crazy Chick" debuted at #1 on the Billboard Hot 50 Singles Chart. As of June 2008, "Unsweet Sixteen" is certified as a platinum album. In Fbruary 2008, Jude and her management company announced that a club tour would be hitting the road in April. The tour would include 40 Canadian dates, and four US dates. On April 11, The Unsweet Sixteen Club Tour kicked off in New York. A live broadcast of the show was shown on Jude's official website, JudeHarrison.net the night of the NYC gig. The broadcast can now be bought on iTunes. However, on June 2, The Firm removed the gig from iTunes for unknown reasons. On May 19, Jude released "Stupid Love Song / Flawless," a double A-side to radio and digital charts. Live music videos from her NYC gig were scheduled to be used for the music videos, however INSOMNIA Records its own label, cancelled the release of the videos. On June 5, Jude announced that once her tour ended, the "Unsweet Sixteen" era would be completed. She would release a remix of the song "Crazy" to iTunes, along with a video, a special treat for the fans. She also announced that her new single would be released in July, and gauranteed it to be a smash. 2008-Present: Untitled Sophmore Album On June 5, after announcing the end of her Unsweet Sixteen era, Jude announced she planned to begin work on her sophmore album after the tour ended. The first single off of the album, "Time" was premiered on her Unsweet Sixteen Club Tour. Also, during a May tour date, Jude premiered another new track called "Heaven Gave Me Your Gun." Fans reactions to both songs have been incredible. Her sophmore album was announced to be out by the end of 2008. In July 2008, Jude expressed her interests in experimenting with different music genres for future albums. This created question among her fans, thinking that she could be in the works of changing her sound. Also, rumors have flung around that Jude and her contract with INSOMNIA could possibly be terminated by the end of the year. Neither Jude nor the label have commented on the accusations. Film Career Though the focus of Jude's career has always been music, Jude decided to venture into the acting portion of the business. In early 2008, she announced she had landed a supporting role as Kaitlin, in the upcoming summer blockbuster "Rollercoaster Tsunami." The film is due July 4, 2008. Jude plans to not make acting her main focus, and will try to create a film at least every other year or so. Personal Life Matt Calder In about August 2007, Jude began dating rocker Matthew "Matt" Calder. The two then openly announced their relationship in September. After two and a half months of dating, Jude and Matt called it quits. Many rumors have gone about, discussing why the pair broke up. Some say it was because Matt felt like the relationship was too rushed and controlling, while others say Jude felt his drinking habits were too much for her to handle at the age of 15. Jude did however comment about the relationship saying it was "going nowhere" and that the couple had "drifted apart from each other." Martin Johnson: Contraversial Relationship In late November 2007, it was rumored that Jude Harrison, and rockstar Martin Johnson of ex-iFame act, The Great Escape, began secretly dating. On the first of December, the two decided to confirm that they were dating. The relationship started causing a big contraversy with Jude being in her teens, and Martin in his mid to late 20s. The couple persisted and ignored the comments made by fans of online blogspots. However, in January 2008, rumors began coming up that Jude was sending Martin to AA meetings. Jude confirmed these rumors as false and were not true. In February of 2008, both Jude and Martin began looking for apartments in NYC. The couple announced that the relationship was as strong as ever, and had even discussed marriage. Rumors began to turn up that Jude was infact pregnant, however both Jude and Martin played it as a hoax, claiming the paparazzi were too easy to trick and deserved the scare. On February 24, a rep for Jude announced that she and Martin had parted ways after about three months of dating. The split was mainly brought on by Martin and his band, The Great Escape, disbanding and leaving the music scene. Both couples never commented on the relationship, however Jude broke her silence in March citing the relationship as "an eye-opening experience that changed my life." Jude has since expressed that ending her relationship with Martin was the best decision she could've made for her and her career. As of June 2008, Jude still remains single and happy. Discography Albums *''Unsweet Sixteen, Released December 10, 2007 *Untitled Sophmore Album, Released TBA October 2008 Singles *"(Over Me) Hell Is Coming" (2007) *"Crazy Chick" (2007) *"Time" (2008) Other Singles *"Stupid Love Song / Flawless" (''Digital and Airplay Only) *"Crazy" (iTunes Only) Awards 2008 American Music Awards *Best Female Artist *Best New Artist Grammys *Best Female Pop/Rock Vocal Performance for "(Over Me) Hell Is Coming" 2007 Unibe Music Awards *Best New Artist - Winner